WatchMojo.com
WatchMojo.com '''is a video content producer and publisher that is situated in Montreal, Quebec, Canada. The company was created by media executive and entrepreneur Ashkan Karbasfrooshan, Raphael Daigneault and Christine Voulieris in 2005, with the WatchMojo.com website being launched on Janurary 23, 2006. WatchMojo.com is the official YouTube channel for watchmojo.com. The channel uploads 2-3 videos a day, generally consisting of Top 10 Lists. Some of their videos include other topics such as their series of Superhero Origins and the counterpart Supervillain Origins. History '''Ashkan Karbasfrooshan,' Raphael Daigneault' and''' Christine Voulieris''' co-founded WatchMojo in 2005 after the previous site that Karbasfrooshan was an executive of, AskMen, was acquired by IGN. While at AskMen, Karbasfrooshan ran ad sales while writing on business, pop culture and lifestyle topics. He launched and wrote AskMen.com's Top 10 lists under various pen names and also served as the resident interviewer, interviewing celebrities and newsmakers like Hugh Hefner and Joe Montana. Throughout 2005, the WatchMojo team experimented with video content formats with a focus on streeters, skits and how to videos. In December 2005, Karbasfrooshan and IGN parted ways amicably and on January 23, 2006 WatchMojo.com was launched. In March 2006, News Corporation, IGN and AskMen filed a lawsuit alleging that Karbasfrooshan had violated his non-competition agreement, seeking an injunction and requiring Karbasfrooshan to shut down WatchMojo. Maintaining that the lawsuit was frivolous and without merit, Karbasfrooshan represented himself and defended WatchMojo, prevailing in the trial. Karbasfrooshan had no legal training or background, but nonetheless managed to defeat News Corporation's trial lawyers from Fasken Martineau, one of Canada's leading law firms. The case ended with WatchMojo continuing to operate; subsequently various units of News Corp., including MySpace, Hulu and IGN, began to license WatchMojo's content. While many media companies work with WatchMojo to promote their releases and in turn license WatchMojo's videos on their own media properties, Karbasfrooshan has developed into a leading authority on copyright law and Fair Use, writing multiple articles on the topic in his regular MediaPost column. On June 22, 2016, hackers operating under the name Poodle Corp hacked WatchMojo.com, some video titles were changed to "HACKED BY OBNOXIOUS AND PAIN" and promotes Poodle Corps Twitter account. WatchMojo posted on Twitter telling people that they are aware of the hacking. Content WatchMojo.com produces close to 100 new videos and over 1,000 minutes of content each month. WatchMojo has evolved into suggestion-based videos which relies on it's users ideas for videos. Majority of the videos are in English, with hundreds of them also in French and Spanish. The company's mission is to "inform and entertain" and covers the "people, places and things that have shaped pop culture" with short 5-10 minute videos. Over the years, WatchMojo has covered a variety of topics and evolved its programming over the years; * Categories: (2006-09 focus) such as auto, business and technology, comedy, education, fashion, film, health and fitness, history, lifestyle, music, science and space, sports, travel, and video games. * Themes: (2009-11 focus) that cut across Categories and include Biographies, Top 10s, Profiles, How To's, Versus, Interviews. WatchMojo has interviewed prominent authors, musicians, actors, directors and newsmakers; including Lady Gaga, Justin Bieber, Anthony Bourdain, LMFAO and many others. * This Day in Video: (2011-12 focus), which covers noteworthy Births, Deaths, Anniversaries and Releases on the date of their anniversary. * Viewer Suggestions: (2013–present), which are then voted on by other viewers and selected by the WatchMojo team and then converted into videos. WatchMojo doesn't feature user-created content, nor does it allow for any such thing on it's website. However, users can suggest video ideas and vote for entries on Top 10 Lists. While the company's content suits both men and women, nearly 85% of the company's YouTube audience is male and over 90% of its YouTube subscribers are men, with 78% of those being 18-34. List Of Subscriber Milestones WatchMojo.com Hit 1 Million Subscribers On October 26, 2013. WatchMojo.com Hit 2 Million Subscribers On January 25, 2014. WatchMojo.com Hit 3 Million Subscribers On March 7, 2014. WatchMojo.com Hit 4 Million Subscribers On June 4, 2014. WatchMojo.com Hit 5 Million Subscribers On August 26, 2014. WatchMojo.com Hit 6 Million Subscribers On December 6, 2014. WatchMojo.com Hit 7 Million Subscribers On February 27, 2015. WatchMojo.com Hit 8 Million Subscribers On May 21, 2015. WatchMojo.com Hit 9 Million Subscribers On August 14, 2015. List Of Video View Milestones WatchMojo.com Hit 1 Billion Video Views On April 3, 2014. WatchMojo.com Hit 2 Billion Video Views On November 3, 2014. WatchMojo.com Hit 3 Billion Video Views On March 22, 2015. WatchMojo.com Hit 4 Billion Video Views On September 10, 2015. Distribution WatchMojo distributes its videos through many different ways; * Internet: The company uploads videos to YouTube, it's own website and many other media outlets such as AOL, Yahoo and MSN. Videos are also uploaded to many other sites which have a partnership with the company. * Out-of-home: WatchMojo's videos can be seen in taxi cabs, buses, cruise ships, malls, gyms, airports, gas stations and many other retail outlets. * Connected devices: Videos can be played through consoles like Xbox due to partnerships, as well as the company's own apps. * Mobile: WatchMojo's videos can be watched on mobile devices. Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers